Future Moon
by SaturnGirl2oo2
Summary: The time has come for the original Sol Senshi to retire, and now their children must take their place. The new enemy, however, is stronger then before and it will take a lot more then just magic to defeat them.
1. Default Chapter

Ceremony of New Senshi  
  
Chibi-usa sat on her canopy bed and watched out the large palace window and watched the raindrops run down the glass. She stood and quietly walked over, staring down at the quiet city beyond. It was June 30th, and Chibi- usa was turning 15-years-old. This was the birthday she would no longer be called Chibi. This would be the birthday that she became a soldier of love and justice, like her mother once was. With a long sigh, she stumbled out of her room and walked down the hallway, the cold marble floor burning her hot feet.  
  
"Princess!" She heard a squeaky but quiet voice whisper behind her. She turned around and smiled, her gaze averting to the floor. Standing there was her guardian cat, Diana, who was now about 4-years-old.  
  
"Good morning Diana," she responded as the gray kitten leapt onto her shoulder. Chibi-usa continued walking.  
  
"Should I call you Usagi or Chibi usa?" Diana asked as they stumbled through the dining room of the castle and up to the kitchen door.  
  
"Try Usa. It would be great if people could still tell me apart from my mother." Diana nodded solemnly as Usa swung the doors open. "Good morning!"  
  
A brown haired female turned and smiled. It was Makoto.  
  
"Good morning! And how are you?"  
  
"I'm in a cooking mood.cooking cookies!"  
  
"How about cake?" Makoto asked her as she tromped over.  
  
"Chocolate marble cake with vanilla ice cream and Happy Birthday written in Strawberry icing?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Makoto laughed and handed the pan to Usa. The girl placed it into the oven and then departed over to the refrigerator with the former Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Is Mako up?" Usa asked her.  
  
"Yeah, she is. Where she is I'll never know. She's armed with water balloons this morning, so I'd be very careful if I were you!" Usa nodded and ran from the kitchen, eager to awaken the other princesses.  
  
"Mako!" She called out, her voice echoing in the open hallways. "Mako, I know you're awake!" She continued to charge around until she was out of breath and she finally stumbled out into the gardens panting. Suddenly: SPLAT. "Ah!" Usa screamed and wrapped her arms around her once heated now frozen body. With teeth chattering, she turned around and looked up towards the balcony directly above the gardens. The balcony belonged to her mother and fathers bedroom. Serenity and Momaru were standing there, and Mako was in between them. She stuck out her tongue and then disappeared.  
  
"Why that little!" Usa growled as the girl fled. Usa stumbled over to the water fountain and sat down, splashing the heated water onto her face. Underneath was cold though, and the results weren't pleasant. She picked one of the roses and being careful not to prick herself, tucked it into one of her pink buns.  
  
"Good morning Chibi-usa!" she heard someone cackle. Looking up, Usa growled. It was Mako.  
  
"At least it WAS!" She sighed. Mako couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You wouldn't be so mad if you had seen your expression! I love that glare you give me when you're mad!"  
  
"I highly doubt that," Usa said with a smile, cocking her head in Mako's direction, "and my name is Usa."  
  
"Well, you're no longer Chibi, are you?" Mako asked. "Anyways, I don't know about you, but I'm starving! What about your birthday bash breakfast? Is mom.I mean.Lady Jupiter done yet?"  
  
"Give her a break! She's been up since 4:00 pre-pairing it, no thanks to you!" Mako shrugged.  
  
"Good morning guys!" The two of them looked up. Coming towards them was Mina, Amy, and Raye.  
  
"Hey!" Mako called out. Usa just sat there and stared at her complexion in the water.  
  
She couldn't believe the beautiful, pale face she was seeing in the water. It seemed just yesterday that they were playing in a nursery.in a sandbox.pulling each other's hair. With a cough, she stood.  
  
"I'm going to say good morning to mama." The other girls nodded, and she departed.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Amy asked, pulling her nose away from the book she was reading. Just like her mother, Amy loved to read and never seemed to stop. Mako nodded.  
  
"I'm sure she is. Probably just surprised like the rest of us. You know, it's hard to believe we're all finally reaching the age to become Sailor Senshi.and this is the day that the Amazons Quartet is released."  
  
Usa found her way to her parent's room easy enough and rapped quietly on the door. The door was pulled open by a black paw very close to the floor, and she pushed it open the rest of the way, entering and shutting it behind herself. Her mother was sitting on the bed, speaking with Momaru.  
  
"Good morning mama, papa," she said with and exuberant and quite cheerful smile, wandering aimlessly over to them.  
  
"Good morning dear, happy birthday!" Her mother said with a smile, hugging her daughter. For the first time, Usa noticed lines of age. Now that she was aging regularly, her mother's time on earth was coming to an end, and it was finally time for her to begin growing older as well.  
  
"Yes, happy birthday!" Her father cried out, joining in on the group hug. Usa pulled away from both of them.  
  
"So, you promised. Will you make it happen?" Usa asked. Serenity nodded.  
  
"The Amazons Quartets time has come, as well as the other Senshi. You'll be seeing Haru, Michi, Hotaru, and Setsu there to."  
  
"I can't wait!" Usa cried out. Suddenly, they heard the breakfast bell ring about the whole castle and the family stood, clambering out the door and towards the dining room.  
  
A magnificent feast was awaiting them. The table was set for 19 people, and 16 of those people were already seated. Plates of food lined the table and a huge three-layer cake sat right in the center with 15 candles surrounding the edge. With a smile, Usa took a seat between Hotaru and Amy. Lady Mercury cleared her throat and stood.  
  
"This is an honor, being able to have the entire Sol family together. Let's us wish Serenity Chiba a very happy birthday!" Everyone burst into applause and as Lady Mercury resituated herself, the clapping fell silent and the room was filled with the merry laughter and conversation of the adults and children.  
  
The end of the meal came to soon, and the cake was devoured in two rounds about the table. Now it was time for the presents: for all of them. The girls stood in a line, mumbling to each other, and fell silent as Serenity stood in front of them.  
  
"We Sol Senshi have vowed to protect this universe forever. Your parents have retired from their time as Sol Senshi, and now it is your turn. First, I'd like to applaud each of you for coming so far in your training. Now, we will start with Serenity Chiba! The princess of earth and future queen, who is now Sailor Neo Moon!" Everyone applauded as the princess stepped forward and received her Moon Prism from her mother. Then, her mother continued. "Amy Mizuno, Sailor Neo Mercury! Raye Hino, Sailor Neo Mars." The ritual continued until each girl had received her planet prism. Finally, Hotaru was called forth. "My daughter, please step forward." Serenity concluded. Usa obeyed and stood before her mother, who held out her hand. Four different colored balls were hovering above it. They began to glow, and four girls appeared kneeling before Usa. They stood and smiled.  
  
"We have long awaited the day we could see you again, Chibi-usa," The girl with green hair, JunJun, stated with a smile.  
  
"But you are no longer Chibi! Do they call you Usa?" ParaPara asked. Usa nodded, tears flooding her eyes.  
  
"I haven't seen you guys since.since.gee, the time I spent with my mother during the 19th century!" She dove forward, hugging JunJun, who was standing in the center of the girls. "I missed you guys!"  
  
"It truly is good to be back together," CereCere finally piped up as JunJun released Usa. Usa faced her friends and they all smiled.  
  
"Well?" Mina asked. Usa balled her hands into fists.  
  
"We are Sol Senshi! Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Mercury Prism Power!"  
  
"Mars Prism Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Prism Power!"  
  
"Venus Prism Power!"  
  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
  
"Uranus Prism Power!"  
  
"Neptune Prism Power!"  
  
"Pluto Prism Power!"  
  
"Juno Star Power!"  
  
"Ceres Star Power!"  
  
"Pallas Star Power!"  
  
"Vesta Star Power!"  
  
"Make up!" The girls cried out in unison, and bright lights flooded the room as the new Solar Senshi were born.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Copyrighted 2002 To SaturnGirl2oo2 


	2. Cloaked Memories

Chapter One: Cloaked Memories  
  
Serenity tip toed up the marble hallway and slowly pushed open the door to her daughter's bedroom. She smiled at the sight. Her daughter was sitting at the desk with tears of emotion filling her eyes. She was flipping through a book of old pictures, and she was gazing at this one with stars in her eyes. She pulled it out, folded it in half, and reached over to her pillow, tucking the picture underneath it. She let out a long sigh and closed the book. Serenity tiptoed in and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"Growing up for you girls has been rather difficult," she said with a gentle smile. Usa nodded solemnly.  
  
"We, lost, a lot of good friends," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. Serenity watched her bite her bottom lip and smiled.  
  
"I have an idea! The girls are going down to Michi's grandfathers farm tomorrow after their lessons. Why don't you join them?"  
  
"Sounds great, I think," she muttered and stood, pushing Serenity's hand off her shoulder. "Good night, mom." Serenity tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door. Diana, Artemis, and Luna were standing outside the door. She smiled.  
  
"She's growing up."  
  
"Something was wrong though," Luna stated with a sigh. "That 'mom' was rather sharp, 'ya know." Serenity nodded.  
  
"It's probably about, well, you know," The trio at her feet nodded. Serenity noted the questioning look on Diana's face and she turned on her heel, marching to her bedroom.  
  
Usa woke up early that morning and changed into her riding clothes. She had decided late the previous evening that she would go early and skip her lessons; ignoring how much trouble she would be in with Lady Mercury. She needed some thinking time to figure things out, especially after the day before. The problem was getting out before she got caught. Her eyes fell on the long rope hanging on the doorknob to her bathroom. She smiled. She had used that many times before, especially during her younger years, to sneak out her window. She snatched the rope up and swung the window up. Tying the rope to a small nub on the top of the sill, she swung it out the window and began to slowly climb down.  
  
She reached the stables in no time at all and tiptoed over to Starlight's stall. The white stallion whinnied and pranced its hoof. Usa placed her finger up and pulled two sugar cubes out of her pocket to calm the beautiful creature. She quietly unlatched the stall and allowed him to exit him.  
  
"No point in saddling him up," she thought and carefully snatched his main. She pulled herself onto the stallions back and she silently steered him out into the field. They tramped across the entire field and to the end, towards the open field. She reached down and unhooked it. The two of them tramped out and she smiled as she kicked him into a trot. The wind blew her long pink hair back the slightest bit and she closed her eyes. A tear fell from them and the picture that was lying on her bed made its way into her eyes. Her smile turned to a frown and her eyes popped open, looking like a puddle. She picked up the speed, trying to erase the memories from her mind.  
  
It wasn't long before she came to the Dark Forest. None of the girls were aloud in there. There were terrible stories about the burglars and some of the mystical creatures that roamed the depths of the forest. She rolled her pink eyes and looked over both her shoulders to make sure no one was there. Then, in a quick trot, she made her way into the dense forest.  
  
Usa continued her journey for about an hour before she stopped to turn around.  
  
"Let's go Starlight!" She steered him around. "I, think, it's this way. Or was it that way?" She asked aloud, looking to her right. She gulped. "Or that way? I know it wasn't behind me, I think, oh! Starlight! I'm, lost!" Usa cried in defeat throwing her head back. Suddenly, there was a rustle. She jumped in surprise and her eyes searched the forest. She climbed down from her horse and spun in a circle. She tiptoed over to the bushes and froze, her hands hovering over them. As quickly as she could manage with her shaking hands she yanked apart the bushes. She spun around and froze. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she was breathing hard. Usa felt a hot breeze tickle the back of her neck and she spun around, her hair standing on edge. She felt it again, except this time somebody touched her shoulder. She gasped.  
  
"H." Her sound was muffled as a cloth clogged her mouth  
  
"Ooh! That brat is obnoxious!" Raye cried out. "Where could she possibly be?"  
  
"Calm down Raye," Mina responded as she steered Sakura up next to her. "I'm sure she's okay."  
  
"Well just wait until Lady Mercury gets through with her! I can't wait to see the look that she'll have on that face of hers! Ha!" Mina rolled her eyes and sped ahead, leaping over a bail of hay that stood in her way and continued to circle until she caught up with Haru. Raye simply shook her head and looked towards the sky.  
  
Usa struggled to get free of the chains that were binding her to the wall of the cottage. The gag had been removed, as well as her boots and helmet.  
  
"Damn it all! Let me go now!" She shouted as loud as she could. The caped figure cackled.  
  
"Don't worry sweet thing. You're going, straight to the depths of hell!" She cackled and then shook her head. "I don't even know if you're worth the bother. Now, hand over the Moon Prism."  
  
"No! You can forget it! The Moon Prism has been entrusted upon me by the Queen, my mother," She froze, suddenly realizing her mistake. The first thing she had learned in life was to never let her position slip out to a stranger. She squeezed her eyes shut and another tear escaped her eye. "Let me go!"  
  
"Forget it!" The woman cackled.  
  
"I demand to know who you are!" Usa shouted, leveling her eyes with what at least looked like the woman's eyes under the cloak.  
  
"You know me," she said flatly, pulling out a knife. Usa gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. This was it. The end was here.  
  
"She's been gone far to long!" Amy finally cried. "Do you think I could find her position on my mini computer?"  
  
"It's worth a shot," Hotaru groaned. Amy pulled up the computer and slowly began to scan. After a few moments, her lips flipped up into a smile.  
  
"Senshi, follow me."  
  
The knife slowly gained ground on Usa's throat as she desperately struggled to get free.  
  
"Good by, Sailor Moon!" The woman cried. Usa squeezed her eyes shot, waiting for the blow, but all she heard was a bang and the sound of breaking glass. Her eyes popped open as she felt herself suddenly drop to the floor. She leapt to her feet and rubbed her behind. She looked up and gasped. Another caped figure was standing there.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" She asked aloud. "Whose really on my side?"  
  
"I am," the second caped figure said. "Now are you going to transform or make my little heroic rescue go to waste?" Usa couldn't help but smile. She reached into her pocket and reached for her prism. She held it to the sky.  
  
"Moon Prism Power, ouch!" The prism was knocked from her hand and it flew across the room. She spun around and tried to make a dive for it, but she was thrown to the side and she it the wall with a hard thud. A small line of blood trickled down her now throbbing cheek. The first caped figure dove for it. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck her hands and she jumped back in shock.  
  
"Sailor Neo Jupiter!" Usa cried out as the group entered the cabin. "Sol Senshi!" Neo Uranus dove forward and snatched the prism. She tossed it towards Usa.  
  
"Now! Finish her!" Usa nodded and smiled, once more holding it to the sky.  
  
"Moon Prism Power, make up!" She couldn't help but smile as the familiar force of the moons energy ran through her every limb, sending a gentle shiver up her spine. She posed and held her Neo Moon Scepter out in front of her.  
  
"You're through! Neo Moon Twilight Strike!" A beam of yellow light shot out towards the creature, but the figure was to swift. It dodged the attack and dove at Sailor Neo Moon. The scepter flew from her hand as she hit the floor. The caped figure yanked out the knife and was about to slash, but Neo Moon grabbed her wrist and began wrestling her back.  
  
"Stop it!" She cried. Neo Mercury rolled her eyes.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The vibrating attack struck the creature in the back and the knife dropped from her hand. Neo Moon gasped as it scraped the side of her throat, leaving a small trickle of blood behind. However, she pulled her feet up and kicked the creature off. She snatched her scepter up and stood.  
  
"Neo Moon Twilight Strike!" The attacked plummeted in her direction and struck the creatures body. The woman cried out in agony and in moments was disintegrated. Sailor Neo Moon collapsed.  
  
"Is Starlight nearby?" Neo Mars asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't even know how to get out!"  
  
"I'll guide you." The girls all looked up at the second caped figure.  
  
"Give us two good reasons we should trust you!" Neo Neptune cried out, leaping out in front of Neo Moon, but Neo Moon pushed her aside.  
  
"I trust him. Lead the way."  
  
Sure enough, they reached the field in no time at all. The caped figure turned to leave, but Neo Moon snatched his wrist. His head shot in her direction.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him. The caped figure, obviously a male, let out a long sigh. He yanked his wrist from her grasp and cleared his throat. With a sigh, he reached inside his cloak and pulled something out. He placed it in her hand and closed it, then turned and left.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." The girls de-transformed.  
  
"What is it?" Michi asked. Usa shrugged.  
  
"Beats me!"  
  
"Well, let's have a look!" Raye poked. Usa held out her hand for all to see and they gasped.  
  
"Wow! Love at first sight!" Mina sighed. "You're so lucky!" Usa shrugged.  
  
"I don't know about that!" She sighed, and immediately began to walk towards home.  
  
"Every year she gets a little weirder," Mako sighed.  
  
Before she went to bed that night, Usa placed the ring on her dresser and pulled the picture out from under her pillow. She looked at the picture. The picture was of her two years ago with a blonde haired boy holding her against his chest. Both of them were smiling, and Mako was in the picture, making faces at them. She smiled gently and lay down on her bed as the boys familiar words raced through her head,  
  
"I love you, and I always will. Maybe you can't see me now. I can't stay, but there won't be a day that I don't think of you. I promise I will come back one day. Please, just don't give up on me, ever." The sweet words had ended with her first kiss: his bottom lip gently brushing her top lip.  
  
She had almost given up but maybe now, just maybe, there really was a still tiny ray of hope that everything would truly turn out okay.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Copyrighted 2002 TO SaturnGirl2oo2 


End file.
